


Food Fantasy Headcanons!

by SaveTheWorldWithFood



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Food Soul’s daily life, I’m lazy so I’m not going to include all characters, Just Drabbles Basically, Master Attendant has had enough, families, headcanons, im lazy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 20:04:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16204697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaveTheWorldWithFood/pseuds/SaveTheWorldWithFood
Summary: Basically just drabbles on these cute smol beans.





	Food Fantasy Headcanons!

**Author's Note:**

> Hai I’m a lazy person.

One: Family Friday’s 

Third Person POV

“This time, THIS TIME, I’m going to win.” This was the first sentence uttered on that fateful Friday. To Master Attendant’s Food Souls, Friday’s were no day to chill and relax. THIS DAY WAS THE DAY OF DECLARED WAR.

Every Friday, Master Attendant hosted a weekly Family day (which she intended to be fun and an exciting excuse for family bonding) in which the restaurant went down in hell. Don’t get anyone wrong, no matter how much of a sore loser some of the food souls may be, they still enjoyed Family Friday’s over any other day of the week.

Although, by the end of the 12 am end night mark, the restaurant is burned to practically smithereens. Cut portions of walls? Definitely. Charred snacks and hair? Most Likely. The restaurant blasted and smoking with ten ambulances and fire trucks out by the restaurant? Well what did you think? ABSOLUTELY.

They started the first of these chaotic Friday’s with an idea from Rice, a conga line! She had seen this on the internet before, and as deemed safe by Master Attendant, she suggested this as an innocent affair for everyone to get along. Little did she know that the conga line would be one of DEATH AND DOOM.

Long story short, one of the tad bit bolder food souls (read as: Boston Lobster) decided that picking on the shy-er Food Souls was a good idea and would totally not end in a death and a grave. I mean…they are shy...r-righ-ht? Nope. The board games MA had planned were lost to the collapse of the restaurant and no one really bothered to search for them anyways. Mainly, Rice was crying, MA was shaking her head in disappointment, and Peking almost knocked out Boston with his pipe and a horde of ducklings. Oh and don’t forget that ever present smile with more than a hint of murder and hysteria laced in there, oh and the death glare shouldn’t be forgotten either.

Boston was traumatized. He hasn’t been able to look near Peking or ducklings for a month since.

So...it leads us here with too many over excited Food Souls (not to mention all the pets as well) and a face off in Monopoly, in which Steak usually flips the table for landing on anyone of Red’s plots (trust me there are a lot). Flipping tables ends up into a whole table flipping competition. Then back to Monopoly, where all reining champion, Brownie, sits upon the plush cushion, a silent and deadly challenge to all who dare, which seems to somehow only be limited to MA this time. No one can blame her, Brownie’s poker face is frighteningly scary when in battle mode.

Most of the Food Souls just watch this silent and calculating battle, placing bets and such. Enter Napoleon Cake, who’s won more sweets in betting than in his entire time asking politely. (Please kids don’t end up like him). Pastel de Nata, boyfriend of said Napoleon, cooks and bakes toward the side of the event. He sighs in relief each time Napoleon wins a bet, because he has less of his depleting stack of candy to give and the sugar rush begins earlier so he doesn’t have to have a sleepless Napoleon running around and screaming in the middle of the night for no reason. MA got really mad when Napoleon did that. But don’t be fooled, Napoleon only wins in bets, not in games. He’s never won a match and has a losing streak of 278 games. (Can’t blame him for quitting playing now can you?)

So this particular Friday was with Brownie and B-52 in a team together and Black Tea and Milk on a team together. They were playing UNO, but this one was different. Both members of a team need to win for an official total end of the torture uh I mean umm fun tournament! Yeah! Brownie and Black Tea won first and went to help their partners, while Steak, betting on Black Tea and Milk’s team, lost it and started raging when B-52 prevailed and won. 

So…the walls caught fire. And…someone tripped in the background and dropped potato chips everywhere, including on MA. But those caught fire too, and then Gyoza went to go get the fire extinguisher but didn’t know how to use it and thought that you just threw it at the fire and it’ll go out. Welp. Looks like that didn’t work either.

“NOW WE DON’T EVEN HAVE A FIRE EXTINGUISHER! WHAT THE HELL ARE WE SUPPOSED TO DO NOW?!?!”

The calmer Food Souls, Peking, Sanma, Raindrop, Brownie, Black Tea, and Milk, were ushering the others out the door. Once outside, in the ash polluted air, MA took that time to call the police and then insistently rocked back and forth while hugging her knees tight to her chest, knuckles bone-white.

Family Friday ending that night with a bang.


End file.
